


Sinking Deep

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artists, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blackmail, Blood Magic, Broken Promises, Chains, Character Death, Choking, Coma, Communication Failure, Confusion, Cruelty, Crying, Curses, Darkness Around The Heart, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhaustion, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fortress of Solitude, Gentle Kissing, Hallucinations, Healing, Heart Attacks, Heartbeats, Hiding, Holding Hands, Human Sacrifice, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Innocence, Insomnia, Inspired by Art, Kidnapping, Life Debt, Light Angst, Loneliness, Loss, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Lost Love, Male-Female Friendship, Master & Servant, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Mirrors, Mother-Son Relationship, Muses, Near Death Experiences, No Promises No Lies, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pain, Painting, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Phobias, Physical Abuse, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Redeemed Ben Solo, Repaying Debt, Rey Needs A Hug, Sad, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Sick Character, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments, Starvation, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Submission, Survivor Guilt, Therapy, Touching, Trapped, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wishful Thinking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ————****COMPLETE****————Rey loved the smell of it... the texture of her paints between her fingers. The blank canvas sang to her. It held a comfort no man could offer... So when she began dreaming incessantly of a man she has never met... it terrified her. Her brushes kept going to his face ... his form... She was torn with the urge to continue letting it pour out of her or to drug herself to block his images from invading her mind. It didn’t help that with every dream she felt more worn out... more drained... Was it taking it’s toll on her... this obsession?





	1. Solid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erney007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/gifts), [bluetoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/gifts), [sunshinexxmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexxmoonlight/gifts), [LBellicose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/gifts), [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts), [AdriannaXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/gifts).



Rey listened to Janis Joplin wail and let herself just let go...

Swaying to her mourning and joyful lust filled voice.

Her shirt was already stained from her splattering tendencies, but here on her own it was what she preferred. She’d throw it on over her typical tank and panties. It hung to her knees.

No dolling  up for anyone. Hair askew on top of her head.

Hux would come calling, he usually did. Coming to collect her work to showcase for her.

The elusive girl who tore out people’s hearts with her paintings... her children as she called them.

No one saw her in person.

Rates high, she sold them easily with Armitage using his massive networks.

She put her soul into them and they tugged at you.

But exhaustion was catching up to her...

He pointed out her paleness and dark circles at his last visit.

Rey sighed, formulating her current set of lips and jaw.

His eyes were deep amber and whispered promises she couldn’t hear.

She dreamed of him most nights now.

Of his voice...

His smell so potent...

His body so majestic like something the Greeks would carve.

Rey bit at her bottom lip.

She was wary of such beautiful men...

They held danger and threatened to touch her ...take from her.

She stayed safe here from reality... from their stares.

But in her slumber... she was vulnerable. 

 

 


	2. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a marvel, so understated. I know it will sell.” Hux spouted, looking ever polished in his high dollar suit. Admiring her latest oil and mixed media piece. “I do wish you’d throw on more clothing though when I come by... it’s improper.” Rey cowered slightly. She’s always felt restricted in form fitting things. She likes her old loose shirts and loose dresses. Who’s she need to impress anyway?

_His face was filthy, blackness dusting his sweaty features._

_”I gave you everything...” he pleaded. “ I murdered him... my father ! His blood drenched my body ! “_

_The mist surrounding the man laughs cruelly, “yes... and it split your soul to the bone ! You’re pathetic...not worth my efforts...”_

_His raven hair was matted to his brow, he fell to his knees, “this pain, ...please take it from me... I feel like I’m being torn apart...”_

_The mass thickened around him, his eyes flooding with fear. “ yes... I will take your pain... and everything else !”_

_His screams echoed in her mind like a drum. Booming and shrill..._

 

 

Rey woke up panting, the stench of burning flesh haunting her nostrils.

Her delicate hands clenching...

Her own heart rate rapid...threatening to escape her chest.

The man was hurt, scared. That foreboding voice...it was pure evil.

She hated these nightmares...preferring the light ones...

Dreams of his calloused hands petting her skin. 

Of soft whispers...

Of sweet kisses peppering her collarbone... her lips.

She could almost taste him ...

But these... they chilled her bones.

She stole soot  from her fireplace, spread it against the smoothness.

Toying with it circling his neck.

Gazing into his eyes, Rey almost expected her phantom to blink back at her. 

For him to cry out his need...

Reach for her hand...

 

Hux took the pastel piece.

He would take this one.

He often questioned her muse for the series...her work revolving for the past year around this man...this creature masked by so much darkness.

She just shrugged, claiming she just liked his face. That maybe he was her guardian angel in a past life or the demon vying for her innocence. 

Hux always chuckles, he really could care less as long as people kept purchasing.

Rey rubbed her thumb along the scar bisecting his profile. She imagined it was from a great battle, his last leap into chivalry.

That His was a kind soul tempted by glory and power ...but hopeful.

Her prince was not corrupted fully...not yet.

She winced. 

She was nothing ...there was no prince.

Rey yawned. Feeling slightly faint.

She set her tools and supplies down.

Food ...

She needed food, had she forgotten breakfast and lunch both?

It seemed so...

”goodbye for now my prince...” she whispered before leaving her canvas to venture to her kitchen.

She couldn’t hear his response... but a lone tear slid down the expanse of his cheek anyway at her exit.

 

 


	3. Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has built her castle... her fortress to protect her from the circling vultures. The wolves... is this man a wolf? Is he a ghost? Some poor spirit stuck here with her? Her walls are thick and strong. No one knows where she hides except Hux. No mommy tucks her in...no daddy scares the bad dreams away.

She pads into the studio room.

It’s officially her art space, all set up and supplied.

But she tends to work wherever the inspiration hits her...sometimes on the floor of any room.

The lighting is different in each room... gives her a sense of wonderment. The shadows can be deep or shallow.

The tree she has been fiddling with makes her brow furrow, the wooden piece was brought as she asked by Hux and now she’s just glaring at it.

As if it’s being stubborn and refusing to speak to her.

”well, since you’re being difficult I guess I’ll have to come back to you later my new friend.” Rey gives the slab a smile and leaves the studio. 

She wanders down the hall.

It’s not a fancy place...not decorated by some professional. But it’s hers.

Hux says she was a prodigy. Gifted.

That her benefactor lets her live how she wants because they are inspired by her emotionally charged journey.

They pay for all this and she works...at her pace ...as she wills.

She’s never met them, her benefactor. They don’t push themselves at her.

She appreciates it.

Though it is strange to have been in this self preservation, this solitude for so long. 

Was it even legal that she’d been living mostly alone since she was 8, when that car almost hit her?

It was a blurry memory now, but she recalls never going to a hospital or police station.

Just a woman asking where her parents were... Rey answered ...

Dead...

Overdose. She’d been living in the small hidden places since. Big men always trying to snatch her...take from her.

She would bite and claw until they released. Keeping her virtue intact.

Only one got close to succeeding and it was when she ran from him that she almost got hit by a car.

The driver playing with their phone...

Her pilfered paints had been discovered among her meager belongings, and her notebooks.

She was cleaned, clothed, and fed... given new paints.

Hux had explained her new home. 

She was ok with it... he was no threat to her, she felt it.

Now she was older... society has no idea she exists except for her scavenger pieces.

Hux dubbed her Scavenger and her art always sold. He sold the mystery of her...the magic he said.

Rey slid onto her porch, sealed in by glass, floor to ceiling plants for her to tend to since she never went outside.

Sometimes she drew in here.

Enjoying the scents of life.

Her mind on his hands today.  She laid down and let her pencil fly. She imagined her fingers twined with his. 

The looked rough in her dreams but felt ...soft and tender.

Would those hands force? Or comfort?

The lead gave her no condolences.

He wasn’t real... her dreams and nightmares were probably hallucinations.

She has been alone too long. 

Human interaction ? Was she needing that?

 

 


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey fell asleep in the floor, staring up at his face. She could hear his rage... his sobs... he was screaming at her from his perch. The dark colors she chose made him look angelic and demonic. “I hear you... do you hear me?” She whispered as she drifted from sleep deprivation.

His fingers were hesitant, he didn’t want to wake her.

She looked so young, so small, curled up below.

She spoke to him like she knew...

Knew him...knew Ben...

Her skin always stained from her tools, he would feel empty and pointless. Then he’d see her before him.

Somehow her artwork pulled him out of the nothing...

But...when the piece he resided in left her proximity, back he went.

Numbness...blank...just wallowing in his own misery. His anger...his loveless existence.

How long had he drifted unconscious... after...?

She always bit her bottom lip when she was deep in thought...tears would slide down her cheeks or she would frown deeply.

But if she smiled ... if she laughed ...

Ben felt lifted from this prison... this flat place.

And now...

He reaches farther. She was so very still.

He lightly caressed her arm. She sighed, but no other response.

He had the urge to lean down...

Something tugged him back, snapping like a rubberband. 

“Damn it!” Ben scowled.

But he did feel energized...every time he saw her it was like a boost.

Feeling more real...clear and solid.

”Please help me! Please let me out!” He pleaded.

His eyes closed. Nothing... 

He would never have her... that vile creature won’t allow him to ...


	5. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey remembers the voices talking about her, around her...

_”So she was just wandering...no parents. She’s lucky he didn’t kill her. And now his foolishness has placed him in his debt...again!” The female voice sighs. “Keep her hidden, you said she’s talented...give her  whatever will satisfy. Her only contact will be you...everything is prepared. The house is secure and out of sight. I’ll keep her fed and provided for.”_

_”Yes...I will take care of it. No risks taken. No one will know what he did. She’s nothing...no one to miss her. Parents are long dead. I will keep HIM from learning of her survival.” Armitage crooned. “I’ll have her sedated and transported today. Every detail of the accident has been erased already, your son is recovering.”_

_Rey never opened her eyes...her young mind hazy._

_She was being taken somewhere?_

_To be hidden?_

_Fed?_

_Cared for?_

_Who was hurt?_

_She didn’t think she was?_

_The woman was going to keep her?_

_Rey wasn’t sure if she should be scared or relieved..._

_The man didn’t sound mean?_

_She remembered a car?_

_Headlights?_

_Screeching tires?_

_The smell of gas...smoke?_

 

 

Rey woke sweating.

She had these dreams sometimes...she’s never actually met her benefactor.

She has never lacked for anything.

Doctors came...shots and vitamins given. She grew...gained to what they deemed a healthy weight.

She learned through a computer and ever revolving books brought to her. School not really an option.

Rey didn’t mind...she couldn’t remember ever going before...just running ...hiding ... scrounging ...being cold or hot...men coming after her...

Feelings of fear and helplessness common...

But these walls were quiet...safe. 

Armitage wasn’t fatherly...he didn’t kiss boo boos or hug her... but he gave her everything she needed. 

He encouraged her exploration into multiple media’s... getting any new supplies she asked for...music she wanted...

He brought new music she wasn’t aware of since she used a closed off computer system and had no television... or a phone that did more than receive his calls. She never left.

The outside world could explode as far as she would know...

She didn’t share these dreams...

Her landscapes were dark and forlorn places...and this man who called to her was so lost. 

She found it nice. She created a friend in her head... lack of human contact gave her someone just for her. He only belonged to her...

Rey cringed...thinking of how many pieces of her were out in the world she hid from.

The money adding up in some account she never looked at.

Rey rubbed her eyes... was she getting even paler? 

Maybe she needed more vitamins? She barely had the energy to sit up sometimes now...

She tended to lay in the floor resting randomly as drew...scratched...painted...

She would yawn and her eyes drifting, heavy... losing hours...

Armitage was due again soon. She would ask...as she’s aged the doctors came less often. 

She perhaps needed to eat more...she’s had no appetite...maybe she’s forgotten too many meals.

 

 

 


	6. Erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knelt at his feet, it was humiliating. Every time he had to beg for his help it was...

“ _You’ll do it...and your debt will be erased... or I will take it out of your mother.” Master Snoke smirked down, “how unfair I am to force you to choose between the woman who birthed you and the man who ridiculed every bad decision you make...you owe me a lot of money young Solo. Your impulsive nature has buried you.You will choose...”_

_Ben grimaced, “please... I’ll do anything else. He’s still my father...”_

_”He is a thorn in my side. Asking too many questions because of what you do for me...you know my power. Do you really want push my hand !” Master Snoke flicked his wrist and Ben screamed._

_The pain excruciating...just as he’s seen happen to others. Blood dripping from his nose as his back arched._

_“Bring him in...place him in front of our Kylo Ren here. Give him the knife.” Master Snoke ordered._

_Ben wipes the blood with the back of his hand. He took the knife from Kaleb shaking._

_Han lay on his back motionless._

_Snoke demanded a sacrifice to complete the spell, he needed Ben to murder one of the people who created him. Voluntarily...not forcing the motion with his power. Then Snoke would steal his energy as his soul left the body._

_Ben was his..._

_His own soul would be tainted with his action..._

 

_Ben cried like a baby as the knife sunk into Han’s chest, piercing his heart._

_The body was dumped in an alley near Han’s shop. Wallet taken to appear as a mugging gone bad._

_Ben was beside himself driving to his parent’s home. His muscles tense, his own heart racing._

_He was desperately trying to pull her number up on his phone to call her. Driving erratically._

_The lie would crush her... the truth more._

_But he had to confess...his mother deserved to know how rotten her son was now._

_How Snoke poisoned his ambitions to turn him into yet another yuppie slave to bow and do his bidding._

_Ben was going way too fast..._

_He was distracted..._

_When the little girl ran into the dark ... into the road... Ben just barely saw her._

_He jerked the wheel and smashed into the side wall._

_She fell and was blown back by the blast as the engine blew._

_Ben heard sirens. So distant._

_Smoke drifting, burned his eyes._

_His chest hurt. They cut him out...pulled him from his car._

_Before he blacked out he overheard someone say the child was unhurt, but in shock._

_Just another sin..._

_He murdered him... almost killed a child for fucks sake..._

_Snoke was cackling in his ears..._

_No...!_

_Ben screamed but no one heard him._

 

 


	7. Dreamless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parent should never have to bury their child...to outlive them is heartbreaking. But... as Leia stared down at her unmoving son she cries still. Yes he lives, but can this be considered living? She visits him weekly, his status doesn’t change. The doctors keep suggesting she turn off the machines, she just can’t...not after losing his father. She just can’t... coma or not... brain dead they say or not...

“There’s been no improvement over the years...not even a flicker of brain activity... not a toe wiggle.” Leia joined Armitage at his table. Set her purse down.

He nodded at her, then motioned to his waitress. “I know it’s been difficult... but you have the funds to hold out hope, don’t let them pressure you to pull the plug. I’ve read articles about coma patients that just randomly woke after many years of nothing.”

She gives him a weak smile. “I know... I have done the research myself. I just keep thinking of his last phone call... how  broken he sounded. He felt such guilt... remorse for Han. I forgave him instantly ...it’s what Han would have wanted. Benjamin wasn’t evil Armitage...isn’t evil. He was so cornered by that man.” Leia shook her head, “He thought that bastard had powers you know... he was so anxious and paranoid.” 

“Well, he controls the underbelly, most are terrified of defying that scoundrel. Han tried to pull Ben out, but Ben got involved...too deep. He owed too much. Rumors fly about cult activity if you believe in that...I think it’s excuses for the truly inhuman brutally that criminal uses.” Armitage took another drink of his scotch. 

He felt sorry for Leia, he knew of Snoke...knew more than he wanted to lay out for his boss. 

He respected her, it tore his own heart out to watch the gore unfold years back.

”the girl is doing mostly well, steadily completes pieces. They continue to sell...Ben’s medical costs stay current and paid in full if not ahead. She never asks for changes in what you’ve given her.” He smiles as the waitress gives them their dinners. “ but... I may have her checked out soon. She’s been overtired and pale. Just to be safe.”

Leia frowned, “So she’s ill ? Yes, please call the doctor. I can’t have her getting worse...it may simply be her working too hard. But better safe than sorry. I know it’s what Ben would want. Poor girl...”

”Have you seen the pieces I’ve been selling for her this year? They might interest you Leia...” he prodded.

”you know I don’t dabble much, it makes her happy...keeps her passive. It’s helped with cost. My finances are cushy, but Ben’s medical bills could have sank us...” She replied sullen. “Is she not doing the abstracts or landscapes anymore?”

”actually...there’s been a series over the past year themed around a muse. A male. Pieces or full figures, or face. She’s used many styles and media types.” He looks straight at her now, “ Young Rey has never seen Ben or had access to his picture...ever. Yet, he is clear as day popping up in her art. She has no idea who he is, that this man in her work is real.”

Leia grows still, panicked. “could she have seen him that night? Before they took him away? I thought she was unconscious?”

”it’s possible... very interesting though either way. The shadowy pieces add to the mystique of her Scavenger works. She has a following. Has since she was a child. If I were to ever bring her out publicly it would be a tremendous show...but of course we won’t do that. Her history with Ben could come to light...” He gives his boss a side glance. Seeing her knuckles white he backtracks.

”I should go visit her...perhaps I’ve kept myself away long enough. She was only 8...she can’t possibly be remembering Benjamin. It’s been almost 10 years Tage...” She dazed, looking off in the distance.

Recalling the child she’d taken charge of.

The child was now a young woman...

”yes...have the doctor give her a check up, increase her nurtrition regimen if needed. Maybe have her evaluated by a psychiatrist, she may have repressed memories coming to light. I’ll make time to scan your online files concerning her work that you say favor my son. And soon... soon I’ll introduce myself.” Leia bid him farewell, paid, and left before allowing her tears to creep out.

She couldn’t be painting him? ...drawing Benjamin?

Why... ? How... ?

 

 


	8. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage brought the doctor, the psychiatrist, and Rey let them evaluate her. Poke and prodd... psychoanalyze. Leia read over their reports the following day. Rey didn’t reveal her dreams of her imaginings... no one would take him from her. He was in her head, she wouldn’t let them convince her to see less than the pulsing in the air. She couldn’t breathe without the lines of his face... the strength and weakness in his fear ...his sorrows. She felt them like her own.

“You need to eat more, take these new vitamins, and rest. Dr. Sulize prescribed a sleep aid for when you’re restless. Dr. Allen suggested she have regular appointments with you, she worries you may be alone too much. Your...work lately leads her to think you may be depressed and it’s affecting your health.” Armitage pauses, giving her a moment, Rey eyes him. “I will make an attempt to come more often... and your benefactor has decided to introduce themselves. How do you feel about that?”

Rey tore at the fabric she’d already dyed blue, “I am not depressed...or alone too much. I like my solitude.”

”Maybe so...but the doctor says you have lost weight, you’re very pale and seem drained all the time. You didn’t answer about meeting her?” He questioned.

”why now? She has never shown interest before?” Rey was suspicious.

”your work had tugged at her core...she just wants to know this woman you’ve grown up to be under her care. You have been an investment, surpassing all expectations. Thrived and made quite an impact in the world.” He praised.

Rey shrugged, “ so she’s like an absent mother then... who now wants to be an involved parent. I’ll have to think about it...”

” very well, I’ll inform her. I’ll prepare the wooden piece for transport. I have an opening in my exhibition next week. Please follow the doctors orders, rest more Rey. We can’t have you wasting away out here.”  Armitage patted her shoulder. “interesting piece you’ve started...I can’t wait to view the completed form.”

She grinned.

His praise made her feel worthy.

Valuable.

 

* * *

 

 

The wind kicked up outside. 

Knocking a tree branch against her bedroom window.

She stared at it.

She needed to tell Armitage to have to gardener to trim that branch... it could break the glass. 

If there was a strong enough storm.

She reflected on her fabrics, the textures and feeling of each shredded piece between her fingers.

The layerings she’d patterned made a lovely torso. A strong broad chest.

He just need a heartbeat...

Thumping blood throughout, making his skin warm.

Rey could close her eyes and lay her cheek against that chest...inviting ...solid.

She sat in front of it now, fighting off sleep.

The pills failing at their job it appeared.

”are you lonely ?” Rey asked timidly. “Are you cold without someone to hold you?”

She adds more cloth. 

Smoothing with the adhesive.

She steps back, appraising.

Dipping her fingers into the maroon oil paint, she pressed it in his chest.

”come on... beat for me...” Rey wills him.  

She mixes the edges with a deep gray hue. Still forming with her fingers in place of one of her many brushes.

She blows the wet paint, “shhhhh, I hear you... don’t cry.”

Rey puts the finishing touches on his abdominals.

Grinning and feeling satisfied, ... then she gasps.

It hurts...

Her own chest tightening, “ What...?”

She can barely suck in a breath. Her vision blurring. She dropped to the floor.

”You... you... what are you ...doing...?” She forces out.

As she falls unconscious, arms catch her.

 

Ben hears it like a roaring echo. Her will.

Her touch over his heart blazing. Heat flaring. “I ...don’t know...” His answer hollow.

He heard her questions, “how are you giving this? “ He pushes his own inquisition.

It felt like blood pounding harder. Starting at his center, moving out to his tips ...toes ...fingers. 

Flaring to life...flickers of memory as his body wants more.

Like a hit from a needle full. 

He would know...he spent much of his time for a while blacking out feeling anything when he breathed fresh air. Ignoring his mother’s rhetoric, her urgent warnings.

Easy money... quick fixes numbing your conscience... feeding desires with dolls who suck and fuck without much true words...

Ben bet against the house and lost...

But her... he knows her...

Though he can’t recall...?

He recognizes the dimming though...

As she gasps...he sees her falter and begin to fall...

”I’ve got you...” Ben whispers against her hair.

Her skin is cooling as he holds her.

What is happening? He doesn’t understand...

Logic escapes him as he scents her.

Sunshine...hope?

He hears it... as his heartbeat quickens, her’s slows...

”no little one... take it back...” Ben cries into her neck. 

He pulls back, her ashen hint makes it impossible for him to resist.

His lips find hers...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She left herself. Arms held her but she was gone... lips caressed hers... their warmth pulling at her. Soft. Hungry. It was ... confusing. Rey couldn’t see who... but she knew. Her muse was with her. Imagining him was her secret thrill... she wanted to feel a man’s hands ... his mouth. She couldn’t... only in her head. Death was taking her, someone was ripping her from her comfortable dreams. “Ah... yes...her blood is pure as the fallen snow. He’s done well. Not as useless as I feared.” That voice... Rey knew that darkness. As it moved into her mouth and down her throat she screamed. No sound. No escape. She was suspended and her skin dripping red. Cuts appeared along her wrists...her ankles. But... those arms held her still. Invisible as they may be...somehow she didn’t feel abandoned in this nightmare. “No ...not every drop, restart her heart. I still need more from them...” And just as suddenly, she was thrown back... whiplashed.

Ben kissed her, it was an impulse.

Childhood stories he recalled, the princess needed a kiss to wake...

But this girl... her skin grew colder. Her beautiful lips growing blue. No heartbeat. 

He could feel him too... fucking asshole was creeping in the shadows. It had to be him... he did something to her. 

“Please... don’t leave me!” He wailed. Begging. 

Somehow she was giving him life... he couldn’t let her die! 

He could smell her innocence, she reaked  of empathy and compassion. Tasted so delicious. 

Ben gazed around briefly, he was in a room not the flat place. 

Behind him stood her latest piece, fabric and paint... her fingers had pressed into his chest and he’d felt it like electricity. 

He felt those fingers on his skin. How he had no idea. 

This girl was always alone when he saw her, felt her. She spoke to him ... but now he could see it was her art she talked to not really him. 

He ran shaking hands over her neck and chest. “Come on girl ! ...come on!”

Suddenly she jerked in his grip. Heaving breaths. 

He keened. “His spell didn’t work? Thank god...”

He tenderly rubbed her cheek, color returning. 

Rey blinked up at his stare. “ are you an angel?”

She had been dead, he had to be one of them. An angel to take her away. Even as that monster had tried to drain her. 

Ben smiles. “ no... I don’t know how to answer your question.”

”Well, dreams can be anything you want... after my nightmare I think I like the premise my muse is an angel. Something holy and mine.” She winced. 

 

She closed her eyes, only to wake later sore and sick in her bathroom. Vomit on and in the toilet. 

“Ug...” Rey groaned, “ ouch!”

She found scars on each wrist ... each ankle, aching and angry looking. Red. “But...It was a nightmare?”

Her fear mounted. 

Had she cut herself?

She was already half hallucinating, passing out. 

Armitage and her benefactor would be worried, her doctors might make assumptions. No one would believe her... that something was attacking her in her sleep ...

Or that her painting came to life to save her... kiss and touch her...

They would say she was crazy... sedate her...lock her up more tightly? Maybe not even let her create anymore?

She shook her head. 

After a shower, she fixed a bowl of fruit and meat. She stayed out if her studio.

Did her heart really...stop?

People could see things when death loomed... did she die?

Wasn’t she too young for a heart attack? 

She can’t go to the hospital... “I don’t understand...”

If she hadn’t been so distracted she would have noticed the blood on the floor  ... in her studio ...in her hall.


	10. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wanders back down the hall, low lighting doesn’t draw her attention to it immediately, but once she sees the first drop... she scans and sees a path of blood from her studio ... down the hall ...to her room. From her cuts? In her studio she sees more. “Fuck...” she mutters at the dark pattern decorating the space below the fabric piece. Rey shivered, What had she done ?

She meticulously cleaned it all... if Hux saw? 

She couldn’t consider that...

No one accidentally cuts their wrists and ankles? Why would she do it intentionally?

It was a lot... and that voice...

Had someone really been in her home?

She went to her room and grabbed out her shirt from before, it was spattered with paint... but blood as well... 

Under the metallic scent was something else... something ...him? 

No... he wasn’t real? 

He was someone her mind created ?

Her muse? Her dark prince?

Rey froze. On the wall next to the light switch was a very large... very not hers hand print in blood.

”oh... oh... oh fuck...” she scrambled to look closer. Took a picture with her phone. Then cleaned it off too.

Her piece stood proud there. Complete.

She stared at, almost expecting it to move or someone to climb out.

” I’m losing my shit...” She breathed out. Still shaken.

But it was stark and brooding, abrupt textures and raw emotion.

He was so... beautiful.

”are you real?” She asked weakly.

 

Ben could hear her...see her fear... smell it. But he couldn’t get her to hear him trying to respond.

...whatever had allowed him out of his confines last night was slammed closed tight now.

She was so close...

He’d carried  her to her bed, wiped her wounds.

He had watched her sleep.

He was about to lay beside her when he was drawn back. Ben had fought it with every fiber of his will but to no avail.

Seeing her eyes now, his hurt. Broke him in half not being able to reach out and touch her face, warn her.

He knew Snoke had a plan for her... needed her... but why? After so long?

Wasn’t Ben’s death enough? His sacrifice sufficient for the spell?

His sins washed clean?

Perhaps  not...

But how could he protect her trapped in the flat place? The nothing?

She was giving Ben of herself as she worked, but he didn’t know how. He also didn’t want to hurt her...this girl was innocent, he wasn’t willing to take from her.

What even made it start? He’d seen glimpses over years of her growing and changing, but only moments. 

Now... hours at a time or whole nights. 

Who was she to him? Why had Master Snoke connected them? 

The effort would kill her?

Even last night it almost had?

Ben watched her leave the room and disappear down her hall. 

The nothingness drifted around him as her studio vanished from his sight.

He had to think. He had to know.

Combing through his own memories would be tedious...painful...

Ben closed his eyes. He felt sensation stop. Darkness encroach.

no...please no... he begged.

He hated being gone. Being lost...

 


	11. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke turned the pages, annoyed. Benjamin Solo shouldn’t have lived through the accident... his life was forfeit. For years Snoke assumed the magic he imbued simply had not done it’s job. This year he saw proof he’d been very misinformed. A large oil painting was displayed at a gallery opening, the resemblance uncanny. Then more Scavenger pieces were presented for sale as the months progressed. He couldn’t find any information about the artist. Every lead ended with a dead end. The curator dodged his minions, he purchased a few pieces. Word spread that Leia Organa Solo was funding research to aid her comatose son. Snoke fumed. The boy lived... but how?He sent his most loyal to investigate, to slip in closer.

“His system has been reacting to something, in his unconscious state his eyes are flickering rapidly. Brain activity has tripled. Scans make me believe your son could really wake up soon...after all these years. If he does it will be a scientific miracle.” Dr. Zelig stated. 

He hung Ben’s brain scans up to show Leia.

”Perhaps all this research won’t have been in vane. But why now? You...so many experts have tried everything!” She moves closer to her son, took his hand and gently squeezed.

He shook his head, “honestly...we do not know. It’s him... not us. He is just ready. I could be wrong, but it appears as though he’s coming back into himself... his mind was blank before...now rapidly reactivating.”

She let him go, leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Keep me posted. No information to anyone but me... Armitage  if I’m not available.”

”understood...” he replied. Glancing back over his reports.

 

Leia frowned as she entered her car, “Armitage, they think he’ll wake up... truly this time. If he does...no one can know about her. He can’t be told what he almost did...”

”Will you pull her funding then? Cast her out?” Armitage questioned. “You were going to meet her this week.”

”no...I can’t face the girl. She remains there. No one even knows she exists... best that way. If she ever tries to leave...lie to her...have her sedated. He can’t know. He’s been lost too long for me to lose him again...” Tears streak her face.

Armitage saw a mother’s love there...but also a coldness. 

He has been Rey’s only contact beyond doctors ...they don’t know her story. Just him. Leia.

But will Ben remember? The accident?

Ben’s mentor has been quite supportive, but his reputation precedes him and Leia kept her son’s condition to herself.

Armitage met Phasma through mutual business... she arranged sales to Snoke. So many mutual connections because of other interests... work from Hux’s various represented artists. Rey was among them.

He never told Leia Snoke bought Scavenger pieces... images that favored her son.

Snoke knew Ben was alive now... offered so much money for access to his body. 

But... the price was not right yet. 

Rey was his concern more... his little prodigy was safe. Hux couldn’t give up Ben without endangering her.

Leia may would order the girl put to sleep to prevent scandal ...but Armitage wouldn’t give her up so easily. She was his... 

He needed to know why...Phasma promised answers if he considered their offer more in-depth.

He tossed those thoughts around after dropping Leia at her office...continuing on to check on his prize.

The doctor’s reports gave him concern, but what he felt in her presence...as he observed her tooling away...

Nothing compared.

He cleared his throat. 

Prompt as always.

She would greet him as always...show affection.

It was her. A bit of light he helped hide away.

That he’d learned to sip of.

But...her behavior was worrisome.

Her dreams... her pieces so raw and unfettered. Brutal beauty. 

No one understands her value like him. 

Leia benefits the girl from some twisted guilt...but how long after Ben’s awakening will Rey be allowed to breathe?

Armitage turned his key in the front door, carefully entering his code. He locked it behind him.

”Rey? Where are you dear one? I have something to discuss?” He found her curled on the floor in her studio.

It wasn’t unusual... a common occurrence.

His eyes widened at her still form, the pink scars circling her wrist and ankles... like cuts?

She looked even paler than the week before.

He knelt next to her nude frame, startled, her skin was so cold...

He quickly scooped her up and raced to her bedroom, wrapping a thick comforter around her. 

His palm grazed her chest, he felt her lungs filling swallow and cringed.

”What...?” He was so confused.

She parted her lips with a slight sigh, he had the strong urge to kiss those pink slivers. Breathe into her.

”Rey?” He muttered against her ear. Petting her head, debating.

He could call her doctor...

Perhaps she was just sleeping heavy... she tended to overextend herself... exhaust. 

Armitage bit his own cheek fretting.

”No more... no more...” Rey mumbled.

Armitage stared. 

Who was she talking to? Was she dreaming now?

She arched her back rising up off the bed causing the comforter to slip. “ No More!”

This time it was no silent plea, it was a yell! Urgent!

”Rey! Rey it’s me! It’s Hux! Wake up!”

He frantically screamed.

Her lids parted. “He... won’t stop... he wants it all...”

With those words her body stilled again, her breathing ceased.

He dialed 911...

Proceeded to perform cpr.

As they left for the hospital he notified Leia. 

His boss was not amused.

Ben was awake. She was busy.

Armitage couldn’t help but wonder if it was a coincidence... or...


	12. Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hands were gentle, gliding painfully slow ... up her calf... behind her knee... Rey whimpered. His eyes were so deep, she’s flabbergasted... thrown. Golden amber like liquid she could just sink... as his lips trailed the same path she felt something inside snap. Could dreaming something and wanting someone so desperately to be real make them real? Rey wasn’t sure anything was real anymore... the lines were blurry in her identification of reality or dreams.

...She felt like emotion ...like a warm breeze.

Her skin smooth, tasted like fresh rain and spring...like hope.

He has never known peace, silent contentment.

But Ben hears angels sing... 

He sees the sunrise... the heavens embrace them ...

Just touching her... 

He doesn’t quite connect how all this is possible.

Was he dead? Before there was flashes of her?

This isn’t her studio...her house...

It’s where he is when he isn’t...

Until he’s not...

When her nearness pulls him...

He feels more alive now. As she allows him to caress.

As he sees her lovely curves rise quicker, as her whimpering hardens the parts of him he thought gone...and softens What has never been soft...

The devil who had always been seated at his shoulder was awol...

The man who terrified him was blessed absent...

Ben knew he would come though... as Rey moaned, cords of bliss...such innocent joy.

All he did was touch and place light kisses, she sounded as if he was inside her thrusting...

Why did Master Snoke want his death? His blood?

Why was Rey the key to his salvation?

Who was she to him?

What was Snoke taking from her ?

He ran his hands up her thighs, ghosting her apex with his breath. From his knees as a devout hunger. 

She cried out gripping his hair as he nuzzled against her hot center.

”ah I see you’ve taken to worshiping now Kylo Ren...young Solo thinks his angel has come. To save his soul...” The crass voice chuckled.

Ben felt his blood freeze in his veins.

”you snuck away like a verminous slinking thing...hiding behind her skirts? Some child... some nothing girl?” Snoke snatched Ben away from her legs by his hair.

He threw his back into the shadows surrounding them.

Rey eyes were watching the man.     “Who? ...”

Snoke circled her like prey, “ oh yes... you’ll do nicely...innocent blood to mix with his corrupted heart...give him what he needs to awaken so I can collect my dues.”

Rey felt like something was piercing...it burned...

”let it out girl...” Snoke seized her throat squeezing.

Rey was lightheaded...limbs loosened.

was she imagining her blood seeping from where he held her?

Dripping down her chest...

...her stomach...

...trailing down her bareness... to the ground...

Snoke sniffed along her jaw, “drink her down Kylo...every fucking delicious drop...”

Ben tried to fight it ...but he crawled closer, lapping at blood pooling at his mentor’s feet...

He disgusted himself...

He cried hard as he saw Rey grow limp in Snoke’s grasp. But he couldn’t stop drinking...

The infusion was intoxicating...

Rey turned to a shimmering mist... then she was gone...

”No...” Ben wailed.

Snoke laughed down at him, “every drop Kylo...”

When the blood was cleaned from the ground Ben felt sick, then deep pain.

Screaming he convulsed. Blackness took him...

He wasn’t sure he cared...nothingness could have him if she was gone...

...if he made it happen.

 

 

”yes, Leia Organa please...” Ben heard it, like a voice at the end of a long tunnel,  “I am pleased to tell you he is awake... we will begin tests of course. But you wanted to be notified immediately.”

He felt so stiff...

Hungry?

He was profoundly weak, but aware. 

The girl?

The blood?

His Master?

...oh fucking hell!

Where...?

”Mr. Solo we are so glad to welcome you back after all these years, your coma took it’s toll on your body. Your mother is enroute, we need to run some routine tests...I’ll give you whatever answers I can.” The doctor was friendly, Ben still felt odd.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctors were baffled. Benjamin Solo held no signs of being in a long term coma... He was in excellent health. His body in tip top condition. Only his memory was a bit lacking. Leia allowed the doctors to test him... but eventually demanded he be released to return home. Armitage observed from the hall as she once again went over the series of events that led to Ben’s coma. He resented the man... Rey was being cared for, but her improvement was far slower. The doctors reviewed previous reports, tests ran over the last few months. They told Armitage she’d been harming herself in her sleep perhaps, pretending to eat etc...neglecting herself. He despised their answers, he still couldn’t shake the irony of Ben’s miraculous recovery. The stunning mystery. His perfection...in relation to her withered descent.

“So she is stable then? They’re treating her? She will be released soon?” Leia asked as they signed Ben out.

”yes, but her condition just makes no sense....” Armitage was frazzled.

”well, tend to it. I’ll be taking Benjamin home today. He will stay with me. If you feel she’s endangering herself I can have her admitted to a facility that can keep her restricted.” Leia shoved her phone into her purse,  “Ben hasn’t asked about a child... the girl. I’m assuming he doesn’t recall. I was as honest as I could be about the accident...but no one knows about her...no reason for him to. I need him strong and prepared, his former mentor is  likely to reappear. The man has been supportive, but I can’t allow Ben to get involved with his dealings again. He took Han from us... he won’t have Ben. I’d give him that girl before I’d give up my son...”

Her callousness stung.

Why even suggest such a thing?

”I will ensure her safety when she’s released, no need in having her committed! She doesn’t deserve such... cruelty. She never asked for your son to almost kill her...” Armitage scowled.

”You speak out of turn Hux... don’t forget who your loyalty belongs to. Who gave you such lavishness...” He understood her threat. 

Leia drove away with Ben. 

But Leia never noticed him stray prior.

While she’d been busy filling out paperwork... arguing with her employee...

He’d stared at a young woman, clinging to life. She called to him.

Not with her words ...but her nearness.

He wasn’t sure why...

He felt sympathy...

He felt compassion...

He felt like she was important somehow...

 

 

If his mother thought he was too quiet on the way home she didn’t express it.

She just rambled on and on about everything he’d missed.

That things were different. 

There was business that couldn’t be avoided he would face within the week.

He noticed Armitage had not rode with them...that he found strange.

Maybe the man wasn’t as involved at his mother’s side these days.

Ben thought about Master Snoke...

Fear lancing. 

Was the magic real?

Had he really tried to syphon Ben’s soul?

He had done things to him...

Forced him to commit... things... 

Was he to be redeemed?

Was Ben given a second chance?

Could he deny his master if he stood facing him?

Would he crumble?

 


	14. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a crippling realization... she was gone...Armitage fell to his knees weeping like a child. He shattered. This seed he nurtured and tended had grown into such a tremendous addition to his life. He couldn’t fathom what had happened ! And now she struggled unconscious before him... He was helpless.

The doctor told him it was like her body just stopped... 

There was evidence of a previous heart attack, massive blood loss!

Her tests screamed of malnutrition and dehydration! But he made sure ...

His meticulous plans ensured her health... prosperity!

Leia was too distracted to care about his Rey’s fate... on a different floor ecstatic that Ben had chosen to rejoin the masses. 

And he just couldn’t accept the coincidence!

 

Ben woke...Rey died! Even if it was briefly, it was too close...

Her obsession dooming her...

But young Rey, Hux had never exposed her to the Solo prodigal son...no images...

Her lessons closed to public internet access. 

The tabloids were relentless...but Rey had been safely tucked away...hidden from prying eyes.

Hux had promoted Scavenger at the gallery, done private shows over the years...allocating time to negotiate with high end buyers. Leia scoffed at the price tags he placed on Rey’s pieces... but they always sold.

He defined each as haunting even before this year’s series...

But how ...why wasn’t she inspired by him? 

He was fully present!

He...addresses every need?!

He...has molded her, helping her blossom and succeed?!

He...loved her...providing affection. Encouragement.

Armitage sighed. He slumped.

She was stable now... the paramedics stated he’d saved her.

That his quick actions got her going just enough... then the paramedics used their equipment.

He prayed. 

She probably saw him as more of a father... not as a ...

That train of thought was dangerous.

As many times as he’s seen her barely dressed form... envisioned caressing her lips with his own... let his mind drift to even more depraved thoughts.

Rey could be frightened of him if she knew...

He watched her lay there. Tubes and machines...

”please don’t leave me Rey... not for him...” Armitage begged.

Even as Leia embraced her son...

Who seemed to know nothing of how he ended up in the hospital bed...


	15. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She imagines so vividly these days... that the fingers gently ghosting her skin belong to him... her muse... her dreams of him have abandoned her. She feels more alienated than she has in her entire life. Nothing holds taste... or meaning... But these touches aren’t him. He wasn’t real? Her mind tricked her... her loneliness... her failing health... Hux cares though, he’s here... he’s always here...

 He wanders a lot around her mansion... well his family home. 

Snoke has come calling, Leia has turned him away multiple times claiming Ben wasn’t up to concerned visitors quite yet. 

Ben knows it won’t keep the demon at bay long... he needs Ben’s blood.

His debt wasn’t paid.

Somehow he survived the car accident... somehow Snoke couldn’t pull his soul from him while he sat lifeless in comatose bliss. 

His mother has hovered like a helicopter mom for the first time in his life. It’s a strange comfort. 

Her caring.

She has been talking to reporters, family friends.

His story is remarkable and the vultures vying to own him and the tale.

But he feels lost still... he mourns his father anew.

He keeps thinking he’s forgetting something important...

His mother waves it off.

But as he brushes his teeth and hair, stares at the man he woke up to be.

The mirror image feels like a stranger.

And the girl in the hospital enters his thoughts. 

He doesn’t dream at night ... the nightmares that plagued him years ago have left him. 

It’s unnerving. 

She was so beautiful...

His mother hadn’t noticed his moments stolen to investigate.

He attempted to check on her, calling the hospital, a little money thrown around only got him news that she’d been released to her caregiver.

It didn’t satisfy his curiosity.

He felt reinforced.

Solid.

He wasn’t the shaking leaf trembling at his master’s feet now.

His mother was planning a dinner, to reintroduce him to society. That held zero appeal.

But...necessary.

So  he wanders.

Long empty halls, staring at art that seems drab and bland. 

He sighed.

Maybe his coma saved him from this... emptiness.

Maybe he needs to be out among the rabble... the shadows of what his family considers respectable.

Maybe he needs to just go to a bar ...have a fucking drink and get laid. Feel something.

”Oh, Armitage I didn’t see you there.” Ben greeted him. He’s been so devoted to his family for as long as he could remember.

His mother trusted him explicitly.

A true honor.

”yes, Ben I was on my way to speak to your mother about the dinner she is planning. I’ve integrated every aspect she desired to celebrate your return.” Armitage replied.

Ben smirked, “She is definitely aiming to throw me back out among the wolves.”

”only anxious to hand you a good life again... years of visiting your unconscious body was overwhelming for her. The doctors kept pushing for her to let you go, unplug. But your mother assured them you were going to come home. Year after year...” Armitage explained.

Ben nodded, “mother has told me what happened... what led to the accident. I’d been so distracted... upset... I owe Snoke ... more still. My mother and father paid the price along with me for my debacles... my poor judgement. But, I woke up a new man. Centered ...less angry... more focused. She wants to protect me... from him... from myself. I just want answers... I know there’s more...”

”I am at your disposal Benjamin, anything you need.” Armitage gave him a cocky grin, “might I suggest a bit of soul searching and internet surfing to see what you’ve missed while you slept.”

“I may do just that...” Ben continued down the hall to the library.

Armitage watched him go. 

 

Ben was still an unstable piece in this massive puzzle...Hux couldn’t risk his attentions being diverted too much. 

Rey was doing better.

He rarely went home...he showed up for his obligations then returned to her. He stayed in one the extra rooms, but always watched her sleep ...at least for a while. 

It made him ...happy. 

When she slept he could touch her without guilt. 

Nothing dirty... simple comfort so she never felt alone. He hoped the doctors were wrong about her wanting to hurt herself. 

Her latest piece was a mix of words and paint. Pages torn from her favorite poetry book.

It was magnificent... startling.

He contemplated keeping it for himself. 

He always kissed her forehead before he retired for the night. His sweet angel.

Rey had been so quiet after the hospital... more prone to allow being hugged and held.

Seemed glad he was present more.

Armitage imagined kissing her lips... not brave enough to take the leap yet. His fantasies safely tucked in his mind. 

Rey’s new piece was also blissfully absent of Benjamin Solo... not a eye... not a hand... not his profile or bodily form...

Armitage felt his chest expand with hope, maybe she would welcome his love... maybe she would need only him. Maybe Rey could need him ... love him...

And Ben might never be an issue...

She could remain here... just for Armitage. 

Mmmmmm he adored that thought.

Ben had enough... Hux deserved to have Rey...

 

 

 


	16. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben suffers through the dinner, the empty sentiments. The brazen women who take his arm... hoping he’ll slip away with them to some dark corner. His mother couldn’t be prouder, he’s stepped back into this light and scrutinizing bullshit with style and grace. Chin high, arrogant strength. Armitage watches, he has kept information about Rey to Leia minimal. Ben should be her only concern. Ben avoided Snoke’s presence... but Armitage and Leia knew he wouldn’t be protected by the crowd forever... not if his mother truly intended for him to take over... Ben downed his drink, scanning the masses. Dull... repetitive faces. Fake gentility for his years away...

He still doesn’t dream...

3 months later and his therapist says it isn’t a concern.

He went on a handful of dates... his mother insisted.

But he couldn’t go far with them... he tried.

It disgusted him... their voices made his skin crawl. Even drunk he just couldn’t fuck them... 

The office was easier, the role came ridiculously natural. People listening, the companies they controlled flourished.

The disenchantment remained of course... nights alone long.

Ben kept thinking of hazel eyes, delicate hands. 

Snoke requested meetings... Ben ignored him. 

He wasn’t bowing to that creature... whatever his spell desired from the younger Solo Ben didn’t care to give it. 

Something saved him... some power jerked him free ...twined around his broken soul and restored him while he slept.

Something still did...

The foul man would come eventually... Ben would resist until he couldn’t.

The medical aspects of his return still remain mysterious. His body hadn’t deteriorated like it should have... his mind perfect... even older scars from his youth had vanished.

As if a magical wash had left him clean...

Taking with it also his self hatred... his fear... he had faith in himself.

He dove into the finances of each company... devouring what investments, properties, and partners each held.

Leia loved his new passion for his father’s legacy... her family’s built empire. 

Ben found oddities. His mother would explain them away. Change the subject.

Armitage danced around some of his inquiries.

 

 

Ben sighed, straightening his tie.

Falcon was sponsoring a gallery tonight. Several artists being featured for charity. He couldn’t recall which. But he was roped into attending. 

The gallery did these shows every year, displayed current trending artists and big wigs expected his family.

Leia was being strange about it, acting like he didn’t have to go...

Why not?

She had shoved him at every event?

So he was intrigued.

 

 


	17. Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone dressed to impress...the Falcon hosted such lavish events, but it’s for charity so of course the best is required. Haughty laughter, fake smiles, lots of zeros written from checkbooks.

“It’s quite inspirational isn’t it? He or she yanks at your heart and mind.” Phasma offered, her hand grazing his arm.

Ben nodded, “I’ve been admiring this one a few moments now, the textures are unique... the mix of paint and fabrics. Who is Scavenger?”

”no one knows... they have been pumping out amazing works for a decade. Annonomously, and it has steered them into infamously high prices for each work. Collectors fight over them.   Their previous series even held a male muse it seemed, favoring you actually... interesting. Always mixed media usage... toying with emotion, rawness. Armitage Hux out does himself promoting them. Though if he would let the world see... meet the artist it’s ridiculous how much if a frenzy it would cause... the artist is a mystery. This one is exceptional...does it speak to you Benjamin Solo?” Phasma prodded. 

He felt so drawn to it.... the raising and flattened areas... the colors... patterns. 

“There’s another just over there, Scavenger also...using torn paper from possibly a book. Snips of poetry. Rumor has it in past pieces the artist used real sand... soot... dirt... blood even. Glass, oil and acrylic paint, wood, lace, charcoal... pastels... they are gifted. My employer has been quite engulfed...purchased several of what some call affectionately the dark prince series.” She stroked his arm, “perhaps we could discuss more in private?”

Ben stared intently at the words mixing on the other wall... shards of speech.

Who was this artist?

He wanted to see and learn more...

He definitely would have questions for Hux...

He gulped his drink, he was starting to feel the alcohol now...

Something tugged at his brain... far corners...

This woman was obvious in her intentions... he sighed...

He let her drag him out.

He spaced.

When he was more aware, he realized they were in a darkened office.

Still in the gallery it seemed, he’d been lost in his thoughts... his drunken cloud...

She was on her knees, making pleased noises with his cock buried down her throat.

Ben cringed inside.

Why were these encounters so flat?

Why didn’t he feel free to enjoy anything?

But his body responds...

Free of his guilty trains of thinking...

Her nails dig into his thighs as she works, diligently. Another gold digger perhaps?

Hopeful...

His mother warned him...

Flocking wolves.

He gripped her hair cruelly, maybe he could speed this along...

Once he was spent, she did something he wasn’t expecting.

”If you want to see the pieces I told you favor you...I can arrange it. My employer’s collection is not available to the public...but I can be persuaded to give you a private viewing...” Phasma zipped him up, buttoned his pants. “You will just have to open yourself to what he can offer you...”

Ben started to ask who her employer was, but she’d left him there already. He looked in the hall outside the office only to find it empty.

He yanked out his phone and inputting Scavenger...

Many articles popped up, some dating years back. 

The images of various themes made him grimace and then ...marvel. 

There were abstracts and landscapes... sculptures and metal works... many mixed media pieces small to large scale.

But... there was versions of Ben.

Profiles ...pieces of his body... all dark in tone...his mouth ... his eyes... his chest.

Why would some stranger draw him? Paint him? He’d been irrelevant for a decade? Comatose and basically dead...?

And who was this Phasma woman?

Who did she work for?

Was she some slutty glorified secretary?

She was quick to want to choke on his cock?

Like an offering?

Ben swallowed, ...Snoke?

Could he be...?

The thought of facing the man... the beast... his mentor...

His blood ran cold in his veins...

He needed answers.

Groaning he returned back to the party. Rubbed elbows with who he was supposed to. 

Research... he needed to do research on this artist.

If they mattered to Snoke...then he needed to know why?

He wanted to see the images similar to himself in person... he just... had to.

His mother gave him a glance from her circle of social responsibility.

He smiled an empty routine. Respect. Though faked.

She had really pushed he didn’t have to come tonight?

Why?

Because Snoke’s little messenger slut would be here? 

Ben wanted to own himself...

He needed answers so he could face Snoke. 

 

Armitage had seen Phasma sneak Ben away. It had been no comfort. “Satisfied now? You had your fun...”

She grinned, “a bit sated, but you know Snoke wants him returned... the ritual has been detoured far too long. The girl is key to him. You will hand her over when our master requires it. He is still quite cross you helped cover Kylo Ren’s status after the accident...didn’t volunteer the new information concerning the girl he almost hit... their souls linked Hux. Our master needs them both for his spell.”

Armitage scowled, “she’s mine... I know it’s him that’s endangered her. I won’t hand her over to be slaughtered!”

”You will... or you will pay. He’s already livid with your transgressions. Your secrets... he typically would have ripped your heart from your chest already years ago... but you were useful where you were... Leia would be so hurt by your betrayals... giving her son over for sacrifice years ago. Lying to her face as her son lay in a coma. All the while you’ve lusted after that child...biding your time to mount her like a rabid cur.” Phasma cut into him.

Armitage paled. Shamed. “I know what I did... foul bitch...I’ll do what I have to. He... I don’t care what he does with Solo, but I don’t want her hurt... “

”He knows what you want... she’s yours when it’s complete. But you cannot fuck her... not yet. She’s still pure. Her blood has to stay that way. Touch her all you want, but keep your dick at bay. Benjamin Solo is too curious not to come willingly now. I gave him a small dose just now... he phased out easily... I sucked his cock without much fight from him. Our master is right, he had forgotten her, but it’s there under the surface. I read him while I sucked him. Gave master access to him. Ben couldn’t feel him searching through me. When he sees her work in person it will flood back... help him remember and Snoke will reward you. No one will take her from you. Your boss will be gone... Ben gone... the whole empire yours... along with your poor little oblivious toy.” Phasma gleamed. “He owns you Hux... pay up. I’ll be seeing you...”

Armitage felt true fear as he watched her leave. 

He was utterly fucked...

 


	18. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He replaced the tattered book, stinking of age. But it was sacred... alive with promise. In a thousand years he’d never tired of it... the electric almost beyond orgasmic sensation of stealing life, spirit, and magic from other beings. But it required the right beings... the correct mixtures. Snoke relished in sifting through his prey’s mind. Phasma was such a prized servant... loyal... obedient... she spread her legs or her soul ... her blood ...as he required without question or fear. Moaning in anticipation... gluttonous to feel his power writhing inside her. She would slit a throat at his word or fuck anyone to give him who he needed. At over 400 years old she still looked pristine...fearsome.

“Rey?” Armitage called. 

Everytime he left her he worried...

But her small voice replied, “Hux! I’m here!” She was in the kitchen, nibbling on an apple, sketching.

His chest tightened, she wore only a tank and panties. She sat atop the island like a delectable snack. 

It was difficult to not grab her and throw her to the kitchen floor...

”I’m thinking I want leaves and real branches from the yard to integrate this next one... my sketch is done now. Maybe rectangular canvas, long? Like door size?” Rey held up her notebook to show him her plan. “I’ve been obsessing for hours. I’m feeling a burst of energy and just want to dive in. I swear it’s like someone breathed new life into me...”

Armitage smiled, his fists clenching.       “sounds lovely dear, I am glad to see you feeling more refreshed.”

He moved to stand behind her perch, slowly he raised a hand to brace on the island surface and her leg, peering over.

Her notebook flat again as she added more. 

She ignored his closeness as if it was unnoticed.

But he noticed.

Her soapy sweet scent, the warmth of her thigh. 

How open her legs were with her sitting criss -crossed ...he could easily slide his hand between...

He could almost taste her.

When he watched her sleep he has pet her hair... her face ...her neck ... smelled her skin running his face close.

God he wanted to take her. Always has... he’s sick he knows... he wanted her when she was young and it only increased as she grew... developed slight curves and became a woman.

His girl...his woman... “it’s a nice idea Rey, how about you throw on something more and we can go outside to fetch your  needed items”

Her blatantly trusting him was what has kept her as she is, pure as Phasma called her. 

Snoke wanted her blood. Had taken spirit energy from her through her dreams with Ben...already. 

Hux found details in the books he stole. He has his theories now of what has been happening the past year or so...

Hux kissed her temple as she hopped down.

She stared at him wide eyed, shifted nervously.

No...

He can’t...

Ben was key. If he had just died... Snoke wouldn’t have his ingredients available. 

Armitage motioned her away to grab clothes and shoes. 

 Yes... if the brat had just fucking died at some point he could be balls deep and happy.

Kept her tied and drunk off his touch.

He could have quit his job and disappeared with her... used the millions he’s hidden away.

Leia has no clue how much Scavenger truly brought in.

Snoke would have been pissed, but as he has before ...he could find new marks...

Rey would have been his. Not Snoke’s ... not Ben Solo’s !

”ready dear? Let’s go dig about the yard... then you can enjoy a hot bath and I’ll have dinner ready.” Armitage guided her out after using his code.

The doctors had encouraged outside time, but he wanted her to feel most comfortable inside though. He needed her to feel best closed off.

No... she was his. Snoke could drain Ben Solo in every respect.

He smirked watching her picking up each small leaf and twig... tiny rocks...

Soon all Rey would know was Armitage... Snoke promised her heart. 

The spell ...The ritual would work. 

Phasma was proof ...gifts their master would bestow.

No more avoiding. Time to pay up. “That’s enough Rey, time to go in. I’ll start your bath, don’t forget to take your medication first. I’ll have dinner ready when you’re finished.”

She smiled.

Soon...


	19. It was his form... his face...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s jaw dropped... seeing them in person was impacting. The thumbnails on the internet had done each no justice... who was this that captured pieces of HIM?! His fear... his grief... his guilt... his loss ... his fucking agony! He wanted to reach out and run his fingers over the surfaces... he could almost see tears falling from those eyes! “Thankyou Phasma... this is almost a religious experience for me. It’s... uncanny.” She grinned and winked at the dark corner of the room.

Her eyes... depths he couldn’t imagine. 

All he could remember now as he shook awake. Glistening with sweat, breath heavy. 

Not the woman in his bed ...but her! The girl he’d seen in the hospital!

But...?

The evening before had been overwhelming. A blurry step through window after window...

Each piece displayed of various sizes and types ...but all him!

How was that possible?!

Somehow he had found his way home... he vaguely recalled clothes being torn from frantic bodies and starving for it. 

Like He was high... sailing over himself...

Watching as he plowed the blonde into screaming submission. 

But why?

How had they gone from talking about Scavenger’s works in Phasma’s boss’s house to fucking like god damn animals?!

He looked down at the bare back next to him... nail trails and bite marked. She looked satisfied and thuroughly used. 

Ben wanted to vomit... 

Hazel eyes brought him back.

The girl... he knew her! 

How did he know her?

Ben concentrated... it hurt, shadows... he remembered shadows surrounding them...as he pried her open...as he...

Holy fuck! Snoke!

His fucking infecting bullshit!

Ben threw the blankets off him...

He grabbed at the closest clothing...

Image after image bombarding him.

His chest bled, over his heart was a symbol carved. Words had been chanted... not just her hands had been on him as they’d fucked...

What the fuck?!

He was freaking out now...

She had been there... in front of him before...the girl... young... then grown?

He’s seen her... she was the artist!

Her fingers covered in paint... ash...

Her figure moving closer... her smell... her warmth... her death!

He...

He ...almost hit her!

He...saw her through...the darkness?!

She tugged him out of the nothing!

He’d been gone? Trapped? While he was asleep, not quite dead?

Her blood!

It had been...

”god no...” Ben muttered, door slamming behind him. He knew... Armitage knew!

He tipped into reverse and roared away... away from his home... away from the distraction Snoke planted. 

Phasma was his knife! Prepping the pig for slaughter!

And that girl...

She was special!

He drove to the address he’d found. The week before. The address for a residence Armitage Hux was using. Had been using since Ben’s accident. The accounts Hux had... the odd transactions he’d been investigating.

Scavenger... was not just anyone...

Scavenger was her!

She saved him ! He remembered!

Why was Hux keeping her secret?

Why does Snoke want her too ?

Ben wanted to scream and rage and cry all at once...

Did his mother know?

He kept trying call Armitage... voicemail.

His mother...voicemail.

Dread filled him. Sinking feelings of confusion...

He caused all this... Ben knew it! 

Wherever he’d been...the girl was key to his redemption... his salvation...

 

 

 


	20. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia felt helpless... she despised that feeling. She was a fighter...stubborn...resilient. But she couldn’t just walk her normal path... not after Ben’s accident... not after losing her husband. Now that her son was back she couldn’t protect him ...it made her furious.

_“Leia, honey...we can’t make him listen. All we can really do is keep being here... loving him.” Han stated, holding his trembling wife._

_Ben had become volatile... unpredictable._

_He spent most of his time working with his mentor._

_Or partying...terrorizing..._

_Leia had heard stories that Snoke was involved with the occult. Rumors of people under him going missing or having tragic ends that seemed suspicious._

_Her PI found nothing... the man was a ghost. But where did a ghost get so much money so much influence?_

_Ben’s eyes looked so empty when he did roll in... his words short._

_He looked pale and wasted._

_“He’s feeding him drugs... I know it... those women he surrounds himself with when he’s gambling... at those meetings._

_“He’s drinking like a damn fish Han!” She cried into his chest, “Snoke has erased every dui ...every police report... he almost beat those men to death he was so fucked up! That monster isn’t Benjamin...what does that man want from our son?”_

_”I ... don’t know. But we can’t give up... I’ll keep trying to reach out. That bastard can’t have him. I’ll do whatever it takes.” Han kissed her hair._

_They were so busy for so long... money can give someone access to too much. They missed the canyon developing between him and them._

_Leia blamed herself._

_Ben partied with the wrong people... tried to stake his own claim to fame._

_Snoke offered him no judgement... the tools and privileges to expand himself._

_Ben didn’t understand the price for such vast access to his mentor’s resources... until it was too late. Blind._

_The rituals seemed cheesy at first..._

_The chants silly..._

_It was all bullshit...magic wasn’t real._

_But when the first sacrifice was made in front of him he’d broken down petrified._

_Snoke had laughed._

_Flicking his wrist ...bringing Ben to his knees._

_The young Solo had sobbed and begged._

_Willing to pay anything...told Snoke to name his price._

_Snoke reminded Ben ... his price was a debt of blood and spirit. Power beneath the surface of his skin that was dormant. Not monetary..._

_It was his family legacy..._

_They used the power, but not how they could if they understood it._

_Ben was equivalent to a battery Snoke wanted to drain._

_But he needed Ben to corrupt himself more... murder his mother or father..._

_Ben had gone to his parents begging for help._

_His mother received threats..._

_They were attempts on his father..._

_Ben saw his friends beaten...killed. Gruesome ways... Snoke would take control of him and make him hurt himself for his amusement._

_”You will submit...” the voice demanded._

_Leia had tried to offer herself when she realized the monster was real..._

_But Han was the sacrifice in the ended._

_What made Ben primed to use._

_The accident changed everything._

 

Leia sighed, wiped away a lone tear. 

Her son was told...some things, but now he remembered. She couldn’t prevent the search.

She couldn’t stop this.

Snoke rejected offers of signing over their companies... all their riches... it was meaningless.

The lore spoke of his becoming more powerful... immortal if he found the right one.

Ben was supposed to be it. But the other half was pure light.

Snoke needed a soul of purity light filled blood... twined with Ben’s corrupt blood of darkness.

He always inhaled one but not both... the accident as it turned out linked Rey and Ben handing Snoke his perfect meal.

Leia stared at her phone. Ben kept calling but she was too scared to answer... how would he see her if he knew how weak she was right now?

She knew Ben was headed to her...the girl.

”be strong son... please survive...” she muttered.

 


	21. Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux couldn’t see... the way she flinched. How she kept him at a distance now... ever so slightly. She felt stupid now for not recognizing a predator... His leer has never been as a loving father... he made her rely on him, trust him, and love him... but still as she listens to his thoughts flutter around her... she sees who Armitage Hux really is. No more camouflage... but if she even changes a tiny thing... he might know. This week she began to hear him... his constant arguing within his own head. How she wasn’t sure... but she had to get out. She just needed a way. Her health was better, she could maybe run and hide out there. But she would be safer to sneak food and water ... hide a bag... clothes... knock him out? Steal his phone? Does her benefactor know her employee lusts and plots? Would they protect her? If only her dark prince were real...

Phasma lay sprawled at his feet.

”But...Master...?” She was desperate.... she failed.

Ben Solo had left her bed... and he knew!

Snoke sensed his memory slide back into order.  “You were lax... you were meant to bring him here! To me! He wasn’t simply your toy Phasma you wretched whore !”

She was screaming...like an animal being butchered. 

Snoke sliced into her pliant flesh over and over, reclaiming the energy he’d given that kept her young and vital... the magic that aided her seductions... her manipulations. 

“ ah... you felt how generous I can be... now you feel my displeasure.” He cackled as blood gurgled from her gaping mouth. “You can still serve a purpose!”

He sneered down as she neared death. 

His fist punched through her chest and gripped the heart about to beat it’s last...

He yanked hard, as she dropped lifeless to the floor, his teeth ripped into it. 

He swallowed down chunk after chunk, “of my heart I shared my power... gave you rebirth, I reclaim what’s mine! Visceral and deep, I drink down every part of you my servant... your life... your spirit... you cease to give me more.” 

He kicked her corpse off his foot, wiped her blood from his mouth. “Such a waste...”

He felt slightly energized, it always felt good when he took it back.

The pieces he shared weakened him.

None of them ever knew...the real texts were in his head, physical copies destroyed more than 700 years ago... precarious if anyone got smart...

But the bloodline he’d found years ago... the Skywalkers... Vader’s heir, he was fertile and significant to utilize. Foundation to finish what previous rituals couldn’t... and the girl.

Phasma and Hux had at least done that right.

Appearance of nothing... no one...but not to Solo.

But her blood sang. 

Her family delicious. She never had an inkling of how special she could be...

The force was mysterious in it’s will... but Snoke knew how to bend it. Mold it to his purpose. 

Ben would pay his debt... the girl would be sacrificed with him... Snoke would be immortal permanently and take on the powers left dormant within Solo. 

The girl had gifts of healing... energy transference... she was a life giver. 

Her dreams let her travel...within other realms, among the dead or almost dead. The accident activated her. But it linked solely to Ben. 

Snoke had to devour Ben’s heart first... then the girl’s. 

Hux would have to be dealt with... his obsession has cost enough delay.

Ben’s part would have been easy while unconscious with the right spells used. 

Hux just had to give access. But he’d been too occupied...

Soon... soon he wouldn’t need to do these rituals regularly, they’d be unnecessary.

He would kill Hux... take back his gift.

Kylo Ren will bow and willingly give himself for the girl... then she will die as well.

Case closed. Perfect.

Snoke flicked his wrist as he exited the penthouse, fire flared. 

Phasma’s body would be consumed... as would the entire building. 

He grinned.

”Armitage, it is time...I believe you need to return to your little mouse... you are going to have a guest.  And I myself am headed to the house as well.” Snoke sighed, “bring the stone I gave you...she isn’t unaware anymore. You failed to notice...but she’s seen your intentions. She won’t slink back into your arms. When she sees Kylo Ren she will run into his. She trusts her dark prince of dreams... shadow of Ben Solo.”

The stone wasn’t a fix but would give Hux a moment to subdue the girl while Snoke dealt with his subject.

”You will bow... you are Kylo Ren, mine...Ben Solo is dead...” Snoke snarled as the car neared it’s destination.

 


	22. Dark prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt him come. He was ...? His touch sent her body aflame with things she didn’t comprehend... but the dreams always cut it off. Before he could penetrate her, before she could have him join with her. She was frustrated, sobbing with want. The darkness sat stagnant tonight. Hux had left to attend to something earlier, promising to return in the morning. She saw what he hoped for... translucent. He would try soon she thinks... to fuck her. Would he hurt her? Force her? His mind said yes... if he had to. She would be gone. “You...?” A voice interrupted her inner monologue of escape. Dark eyes greeted her squinting.

“You...?” He repeated.

Rey blanched. 

He was here? Real? Not...not dreaming this time?

”yes...? But how are you here?” She barely forced out.

Ben inched closer, “my name is Ben Solo... you... I almost hit you with my car when you were a child. My mother has cared for you here... well, hidden you here. I ...I was in a coma. I think you saved me from dying the day of the accident... and pulled me from the coma.” 

Rey stared into him. 

His eyes were scared, but full of warmth and hope, sincere.

His words were truth.

In his mind she saw dreams of her... interactions that delved outside of dreams too... 

She had felt him.

It was real !

”You began painting me... making me within your creations. I think... I think you brought me back to life through your art. I saw glimpses as you grew but not fully until that first work you made of my face. After that I felt you more... heard you speak at my images... I smelled you... I touched you...” Ben’s vocalizing weak and shaky but awed.

He was so close now.

Looming over her.

Rey had never felt so tiny.

”I thought I was crazy... being alone so much... I thought I imagined you...” Rey reached a tentative hand to touch his stomach... his chest. “Your heart beats... your mind is so full of things that make no sense...if you were real in my dreams then...that monster was real too!”

She trembled at the recollection, the beast who taunted her... bled her... 

It... it drank energy from her? It wanted her soul? Ben’s soul?

”don’t be scared...please...” Ben lowered to his knees beside her bed. She let her tears slip down her cheeks.

He rose ever so slowly and pressed his lips to hers. She felt a surge inside.

Strange heat... and want...coiling between her...

Rey kissed him back with a fervor.

This was familiar...he was familiar...

Her dark prince ... her muse...

When his hands stroked over her skin, she moaned into his mouth. 

_“Don’t fear me... I would never hurt you... I would die for you...” his words float in her head._

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tight in his soft hair. He groaned and pulled her down onto his lap on on the floor.

Her legs straddled his, she rocked against him, not even understanding why or what she was doing.

But it felt right... felt so good... the friction against her through her panties.

”oh... I don’t know... what...?” Rey cried into his neck as she moved faster.

His hands pushing her onto him firmly and guiding.

His own breathing harsh and desperate. Intense... winding up to release...

The crest hit and a wave flowed over her, within her... her mind shoved it into him and he pulsed with her.  He gasped.

Her entire being felt electric, demanding, alive!

He was soaked from her juices and his own. He held her gently, petting her back. “Who are you...?” He asked barely audible.

He kissed along her neck, her chin.

”Rey... I’m Rey. And you’re Ben...” she gave him a sweet smile, her cheeks pink. Her skin flushed and moist. “ and you’re mine... not his... the monster can’t have you.”

Ben felt peaceful calm wash him from head to toe... “ yes... yes I am...”

He refused  to let her go. 

Not until she made him.

Finding each other’s lips again they took it slower, massaging and exploring.

Rey knew it was different...his touch. 

Hux had always felt safe and comforting until she saw the wanton filth in his head... but Ben... she wanted him so badly...

Around her... in her... like air ... like food... like he was created for her.

As they kissed energy moved back and forth through them. “What is this...this overwhelming pulse and thrumming...? It’s like an electrical current but... full of desire and need. I feel like I should be begging you to take me... like it’ll be torturous soon if I don’t...”

”I am trying to know... but we can’t yet... I will give all of me, everything you need once I get you away from here.” Ben stated, relinquishing her to stand,    “shower, change, pack... we need to go now. I need to too. We will run... if he doesn’t already know ... I’m sure he will soon. The monster is a man or being named Snoke, we have to run Rey.”

Rey nodded.

Already missing his lips, his hands, she showered quickly. The night still spread outside the house.

Ben paced until she got out. He took a fast dip under the spray and threw on the other clothes he brought. He hadn’t grabbed much, he had tried to get here fast.

She was his... He was hers... he had no doubts.

He couldn’t help being angry that his mother tried to hide Rey from him...


	23. One down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wondered who it would be... never could have guessed it would be you.” Leia faced her death with pride, she refused to beg. “Whatever that monster promised... it’s a lie. His deals only benefit him.” As the gun was aimed in her direction, Leia hoped her son forgave her... knew she loved him.

Armitage couldn’t get his hands to stop shaking, he killed someone. He fucking pulled the trigger of a gun for the first time... aimed... fired...someone he’d loved... respected.

It was god damn surreal.

He threw up in the bathroom... tried to wash his face and hands.

But there was blood on his clothes...everywhere.

She was wrong...

Snoke would keep his promise.

He had to ...

Phasma wasn’t answering... the gun his master provided felt so heavy now. 

He jammed it in his jacket pocket.

He needed to get home to Rey... already he’d been gone too long.

He needed to be near her again.

Tonight he would tell her, how he feels. They would give Snoke what he needed and move forward. 

She was his...

Ben would be gone. Snoke was enroute to fetch him.

Rey was safe. 

Soon ... so close to having every part of her.

Armitage licked his lips. 

His cock was already straining.

Solo will snap and give himself at the loss of his mother... 

Rey will see Hux as the best option...

Yes... everything going as planned.

Armitage spotted Ben’s vehicle in the driveway... “ no. No!!!”

Impossible! 

Snoke said...?!

What if he’s...? No.

”Rey? Sweetie? It’s Armitage!” He called out. 

Ben jumped out and knocked him down in one punch.

Hux rolled away, kicked Ben in the chest.

”Who’s blood is that Hux?” Ben demanded.

Hux glared, “where’s Rey?”

Rey hid behind the couch.

Hux noticed the couple bags near the door, “you can’t leave sweetie... it’s not safe... he’s dangerous!”

”says the lying asshole who has blood on his clothes!” Ben snarled.

Rey saw Hux’s guilt... the images of what he had just done... “Ben... your mother...” she choked out.

Hux paled, “Be quiet!”

Ben’s eyes found the villainous snake, “please Hux... please tell me you didn’t...”

It was a prayer on his tongue.

But Hux’s face spoke volumes. 

Ben fell to his knees. His tears came unbidden. 

She was gone too... both of them now...

His fault...

All of this was his fault...

”Ben... don’t do this, don’t fall apart... please hear me! We have to go!” Rey begged, tugged at him. Kissed his face.

 

Hux was mortified.

Rey was kissing Ben...

He felt the gun still hidden in his jacket...

He could...if he was careful...

 


	24. Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux felt the gun heavy in his pocket. It would be so easy... Ben was distracted... emotional and wrung out with grief.

_”the stone...Hux use the stone I sent you to retrieve before you disposed of Leia.” Snoke voice reverberated between his ears in his head._

_It pierced._

_”don’t even contemplate killing him ... I require him alive to redo the ritual...I need them both. I’m almost there.” The tone threatening._

 

Hux felt a tear sneak down his cheek, sometimes his master’s mental touch was too much... too intense.

”yes... master...” he responded under his breath. Hux reaches for the red stone in the opposite pocket.

The red stone stood flat and angry looking in his clammy palm.

He really didn’t know much about it, just that it was old... his master had used it before to immobilize his  victims who had powers of their own ...

Snoke told him just to hold it out toward it’s intended target...it would recognize his intention.

Rey was still desperately trying to console Ben. Who was sobbing, muttering.

Hux felt a slight pang, the boy’s pain was his doing...

But he couldn’t afford to care.

He held his palm out... the stone began to heat up and glow.

Rey tore her eyes from Ben to Hux,         “no....Hux...” she barely squeaked our before she collapsed unconscious.

Ben glared teary eyes toward his mother’s most trusted employee... friend. The man had been family...

His body joined Rey’s on the floor.

Hux stared at the stone, now asleep again. 

Returned to a more dull version of red, almost a brick color. Cool surface.

”it’s done master... I’ll prep him for you...” Hux told the presence still floating there in his mind.

Hux stripped Ben’s shirt off, lugged him to the large wooden table in the dining room. 

He tied him with rope from his trunk, spread arms and legs. On his back.

Rey was placed in a chair near Ben.

He tied her slumped form ankle and wrist, after reducing her to bare.

He swallowed nervously, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was about to watch...but he was terrified of the being arriving.

Hux kissed Rey’s forehead, “it’ll be over quick... and I will get you out of here my love. He promises... you don’t need the boy...”

But he wondered, as he told the sleeping girl, if he was trying to simply convince himself.

Did he really trust his master?

 


	25. Wisp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage shuddered, watching his master set out the items he would use for the ritual. Ben escaped last time... but this time the boy was firmly tied and enchanted as well. Snoke looked smug, pleased. Rey was sitting in stony silence... catching Hux’s eye occasionally. He kept turning away, shamed.

Have you ever felt utterly alone...even surrounded?

Armitage has...

His whole pathetic life.

Except...when he was introduced to a dirty, gangly little girl. 

He had felt his heart thaw...expand.

When Leia explained what she required of him... he found there was no malicious thoughts toward the child.

He actually felt a protective fire begin, she needed him.

The doctors came and went, but he was her sole constant. The center of the universe Leia built to keep her hidden, to keep Ben’s accident mostly secret. Exposure limited.

He was the one who sifted through the sad excuse of possessions and discovered her drawings. The broken tools she’d been using.

He was inspired to encourage her expanding...exploring this outlet.

It had paid off.

He had cared for her in every way, it gave him purpose and meaning. 

He needed her, wanted her.

She burned his loneliness away. 

Gave him new strength within weary defeated bones.

Yet... Ben thought himself entitled.

The boy who threw his life away... who in his hysterical exit from his master had almost killed the child.

And he saw love in her eyes, a softness in the gaze falling over his limp form.

She loved Armitage...but it wasn’t a passionate love... the starved need...

Fate was cruel...

Fairytales  a lie...

Rey had this broken prince, but could she love the savior as well?

Twisted romance... bruised hearts... shattered ...the lot of them.

Inspired to obsess and murder... all for the hope of a healing kiss...a happier nod. 

He didn’t fail her until he pulled that trigger on Leia... until he bound Ben for Snoke.

Armitage was a coward.

A selfish fool.

If he truly loved her...

He wouldn’t care if her happiness was with him or another...

Snoke meticulously carved into Ben’s chest a different symbol than Hux expected.

A variation of the ritual perhaps?

Rey screamed, jogging him from his deep contemplation.

What?! 

No!

Hux darted forward.

”You ...! You inserted that into her !” His disgust pouring from his words. He stared in disbelief at the blood dripping down the ornate blade Snoke held.

”don’t presume to question me Hux!” Snoke snarled throwing Hux across the room with a crunch against the wall. “I needed her purity... the blood from taking what she wanted to give Kylo Ren! You wanted it as well... you wanted desperately to spread her wide and take her yourself... do not attempt to display contempt now !”

“You... she’s deserved better than a foul blade between her legs...slicing her virginity away...like a slain beast! You swore she wasn’t in danger! You just needed a bit of blood!” Hux spewed, his lips red from his own internal fluids.

Snoke grinned, “her purity is mine... this blood will mix with Kylo’s corrupted soul as I pierce his heart...taking both their power into myself. I will drain them ! Every delicious drop saturating my veins ! Immortality and more ! And you served them up to me on a silver platter!”

Hux coughed, falling as he failed to stand, he felt such hatred.

He did this...Rey’s face ashen now... head lolled to the side as blood dripped down her thighs. 

Hux felt his eyes unleash. 

Snoke raised the blade above Ben’s chest, chanting words Hux couldn’t fathom.

 

 

 


	26. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt no hate. Wrath couldn’t live within her heart. She glanced at Hux, saw shame festering there. The disheveled hair in his face, purpling bruise from Ben greeting him decorating his cheek. She pitied him... sensed his fear... his sadness. He has always been such a firm center for her. Yes, his thoughts of late veered into the more gutter range, but he truly cared for her. It was real, a bit tainted now ...but no less real. As she kept urging silently for Ben to regain himself... fight back, she remembered the stone Hux had. It had left them defenseless. Ben wasn’t screaming... as Snoke cut into him. She felt it though... his pain.

Rey drifted a bit, the room spun away. A bad dream gone leaving a field a beautiful flowers in every direction.

Ben sat handsome upon a large colorful quilt, picnic to his side. “ hungry dear? Come...eat.”

His smile so warm. Inviting.

She had a brush in her hand, an easel in front of her.

A pretty landscape mostly complete of where they were.

Her light sundress billowing slightly in response to a cool sweet breeze.

”You have paint on your cheek my love, you always end up with a streak don’t you.” Ben sounded amused as he chuckled, Rey smiled shyly.

She set her items down and padded her bare feet over to him. “ maybe a nibble is what I need.”

He snatched at her, pulling her to his lap. “ of the food...or from me...?”

He growled and kissed and snipped his teeth along her neck and lips.

Rey felt hot and lightheaded as he intensified his attentions. “Ben...”

He flipped her under him, ignoring their meal. Running big hands along her body, nuzzling and kissing.

She vibrated at his touch, the intense pulsing making her pant.

He mouthed at her breast through her dress, but it was his grinding into her center than made her forget her own name. He was hard and hungry against her.

His breathing rough as fingers stroked  her hip, moving onto  her thigh, she never felt so drunk on sensation in her life.

Intoxicating... fever hitting as they delved between her legs dipping in.

Her already damp folds became wetter as his increased tempting proceeded. Her chest heaving, she couldn’t form the words flying through her mind.

Ben worked his own pants out of the way and nudged her, begging for entrance.

Rey wanted him so much... she was widening her legs more. “ please Ben...” She hummed.

He was everything... in that moment the sun... the stars...

Rey stopped...

Wait...something is wrong?

Something is...

As he pierced her, it wasn’t the small pinch she expected with giving herself to him...

It hurt ! Like...

”NO !!!!!” Rey screamed, thrashing.

Tears streaming, she screamed in agony.

Desperately trying to shove the shadow off.

Ben was gone ...replaced by a dark willowy thick blackness.

The blade being shoved inside her felt like a burning torture, her heartbeat so fast. 

She screamed and screamed but no sound escaped.

The flowers around her wilted and turned to rot. The smell sickening...

Her bright sundress tattered until it left her bloody skin bare... bruised. 

Her thighs covered in red.

The sky above her no longer blue and happy, but dank and angry.

Lightning kissed the broken ground surrounding her. Deafening thunderous booming.

Her mind tossed.

Rey felt like death was beckoning...

Rey blinked back her fear, no... this wasn’t real... this wasn’t Ben...

Then nothing...

 


	27. Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux couldn’t let this happen... Snoke hurt her! He lied to him ! She wasn’t going to live through this ritual... none of them would. The stone ! He still had it. His hand circled it as he saw Snoke lowering the blade to Ben’s chest, the chanting louder. If the stone made them easy prey? ...if he destroyed it then ...?

Snoke could taste it... the power flowing beneath the surface. 

The fight the boy made to escape had been confounding to his master. He’d considered it weakness...then... but now he knew differently. 

It was heart...fire...survival instinct.

Snoke saw how Kylo Ren’s link to Rey increased his power level... it has grown substantially while he stagnanted in his comatose state.

But his mind had wandered during that period...drifting between nothing and dreams. Living within her. Taking from her.

Her healing gift slowly repairing him inside. Her link to him pulling him to her. 

All of which Snoke desired... hungered. 

If he wasn’t in such need he would study them both...experiment with their link before devouring them.

He felt the ritual separating their spirit from the bodies.

Moving out, being channeled to Snoke’s charm within...the one he burned into his rib age 900 years before. 

He siphoned so many spirits, eating souls regaining youth, health, extending life.

But also their powers. Some could see thoughts, become invisible, create fire or lightning, manipulate water or air, create new things, speak to the Earth ...the ancients, converse with animals, control everything around them, healing, transferring energy, traveling between reality and dreams, ...it was truly immeasurable if the right mix of bloodlines were to be found.

To become a God of sorts...

Immortal...

Snoke was he would be such.

Rey and Kylo Ren were his key to eternal power... he could think anything and it would be...

Death would cower before him.

In his arrogance, he forgot the little man he’d tricked into serving this delicious sacrifice...

He chanted the words to drain them mind, body, heart, spirit, soul...a sacrifice  of priceless measure... 

 

Hux prayed he was right, he smashed the fire red stone into the ground as hard as he could...

”forgive me Rey...” Hux breathed. 

The shards flying apart.

 


	28. You make it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt the pain relinquishing her...splitting her into pieces of self. She felt herself cry, sing, scream at the sensation.

Rey saw the boy...

So scared... so trapped in self doubt.

 

_”You make me want to give you my all ...to take away the pain in those eyes... that frightened heart...you make me love and hate...take it all to stop this ...stop him...Benjamin... please...” She begged him to wake ... to hear her pleas._

 

She sent reassurance into Armitage, she felt the hurricane brewing in him as he contemplated betraying his master...the bleeding guilt... his love for her...

His face turned to her as his decision played over his features... 

Ben was so close to his end... she felt his peace with demise... he wasn’t scared.

 

Armitage smashed the stone that made them so weak... left them helpless...

 

She screamed at the surge of power flowing into her... through her to Ben... 

The blade about the pierce Ben’s heart shattered as it’s intended victim roared back to life from unconsciousness.

Snoke was thrown back.

Hux grinned, raced over to cut Rey free.

He yanked his shirt off and over her head in an attempt to cover the bareness. 

Holding her as they watched Ben float off the table.

Ben was standing now... glaring with eyes of fire.

The shadows who had circled Snoke with devotion now swirled to Ben.

Rey kissed Hux’s cheek, placing a palm against his. “Thankyou...” She whispered.

She sensed the rising of something brutal, Ben was accessing what he’d been ignorant of...

Snoke cackled as he himself rose up to face his apprentice. “You can’t kill me Kylo Ren... I own you. I have more power within...without... This will end with your blood spilling no matter what you try...”

With another growl Hux’s neck snapped, “ sniffing swine...” Snoke gripped the man’s heart with an invisible hand to him, he bit into it and the air rippled.

Snoke absorbed what he’d given his duplicitous servant.

Rey scampered away, Hux’s blood left a spray of red over her form.

”don’t venture far little girl...when I’ve subdued your crush here I’ll still need you.” Snoke’s tone held no worry, he sounded amused.

Rey found her way to her studio, she could hear Ben battling his master.

Each crash and yell made her cringe.

She felt Ben’s burning skin as Snoke kept firing lighting into him.

No !

She needed to think...

She had given of herself to Ben ... through her art...? Could she use that to...?

A large smile graced her face. 

She reached for her brushes... her paints...

 


	29. express yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey grinned to herself. She snatched a thin tipped brush, threw out a handful of paint tubes. She leaned one of the blank canvases on the floor. It felt like the room was buzzing with energy... her whole house...

Ben slammed against the glass windows, they shattered from the impact.

The room truly had the appearance of an epic battle...every item falling prey to damage.

Snoke’s smug expression as he tossed Ben around like a rag doll was etched firm.

He felt he’d already won...that who he deemed Kylo Ren had simply not mentally accepted his fate quite yet...so why not have a bit of fun.

His haughty laughter echoed with each crash...with each scream escaped the boy’s lungs.

He vaguely noted the girl’s absence, but gave her little credit as a threat.

”You fail to see the humor here I can tell, but your anguish delights me. The blood running into your almost vacant eyes gives my old bones satisfaction.” Snoke gloated. “You will make me invincible... immortal... you and the little wretch...”

Ben’s battered body slouched at an awkward angle, his chest heaving. Leg broken. Where was Rey? Everything he threw at his master seemed to just roll off like he was guarded. Instinct guiding him ...but failing...

With each attempt to defend himself ...to switch to the offensive he got weaker.

He silently pleaded for his mother to forgive him...

As he peered up through blurry eyes at the man who would take the last he had to give, Ben felt one last tear slide down his bruised cheek.

 

 

Rey bit her bottom lip as she worked in a flurry of movements. 

Mind racing...electrified...

Ben was giving up in the other room... she could feel his dispair.

Snatching her exacto knife she sliced her palm... using her fingers she added to the creepy portrait she’d thrown onto the canvas before her.

She poured her anger... her hate... her wish for revenge into the surface through her blood mixing with the oils...

”you cannot take him too... you will not use my blood how you think... we are stronger than your cruelty... your demonic hunger...” Rey’s body felt lighter as she stated the words. Her intentions heavy on her tongue while her spirit sought out Ben’s.

Wrapping the lost boy in love ... hope...

”I’m here Benjamin... take what you need... give him what you need to... anchor him....” she breathed.

She admired her work.

Disturbing image as it was...

She’s fashioned bones... the muscles... veins... skin... 

Screams broke from previous arrogance...

Rey blushed.

...crawling toward the sound.

Ben stared in utter fright as Snoke’s skin melted away revealing his veins and muscles...hair changing color and falling from his skull...

As those shrank into nothingness leaving glistening bone...

The skeleton shrieking as soul after soul flew from it... swirling above only to disappear.

The heart within burst into a raging flame ... now empty eye sockets lost their previous glow.

Energy that had swallowed them whole, tormenting their minds... nightmare architect... dimmed...heaven and hell demanding penance.

Snoke faded into a pile of ash before Ben. 

Rey inched across the floor toward Ben, still sore and weak from Snoke using the blade between her legs. His mental attacks had taken a toll on them both.

”Rey? ... how...?” Ben asked weakly gathering her in his arms on the floor. Petting her damp hair.

He was still observing the ash like Snoke would reform and kill them at any moment.

”I painted him... I woke you up using it... brought you back... willing it by accident. I theorized if I truly willed it... that I could pull him into one on purpose while he was distracted ... it worked...” She panted and kissed his hands. “ but I’d feel even better if we burned it...”

Moments later Ben hobbled to the garage and dug around for gasoline. He drenched the canvas and threw a lighter down onto the image. 

The surface sputtered and bubbled. The burning item stunk like death.

They made their way outside helping each other.

The flames licked the curtains and quickly spread devouring this place Rey had called home.

Her safe place... her prison. 

She grieved for Hux... who showed attempted redemption there at the end. 

Ben mourned his mother... his father... the boy he’d been before Snoke poisoned his mind...

He held Rey close as the smoke billowed.

Nothing could be the same now...

He saw that truth hovering.

Rey felt like something holy... it terrified him, even as he desperately wanted her.

He stood to inherit it all...

Rey had her own fortune to acquaint herself with...

Power thrummed within them still... more so since Snoke’s grip was gone.

They feared what it meant.

But...fate had made this happen...

They saved each other...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Complete in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She splayed their fingers, sighing happily.

The police had listened, taken in the scene with speculation.

But in the end Rey and Ben weren’t charged with anything. 

Evidence came to light about Snoke’s activity recently pertaining to Hux, Phasma, Leia... so many others...

The unknown frightened them... they went with the easy closure.

Ben and Rey were hurt, it was obvious someone held them captive. 

Communications showed Hux was in collusion with Snoke.

Snoke was blamed for multiple murders, he was wanted for all.

They deemed him at large and on the run, his blood found at the scene placed him there.

Rey and Ben told them he ran when they fought back after he killed Hux. 

 

“Rey I’m so sorry for all this... but I won’t apologize for being here now in your arms.” Ben kissed her knuckles. “I feel... so powerful here with you... what you did... what we did ... he was so sure he had us.”

Rey smiled and leaned over to take his soft lips, “ You are here, you are mine...I forgive you... I don’t regret being pulled to you, we saved each other. I wish we understood more how and why. We are different now.”

Ben nudged her thighs apart, “ yes... but right now I just want you... panting and begging for me... to feel human again.”

He kissed down her chest, nuzzling each little mound, licking down her stomach...

”oh god... Ben...” Rey breathed, fingers sliding against his hair reaching for his back.

He lavished her body at his leisure making her sob and desperate for release.

It only spurned him on.

This creature, precious and sweet had pulled him from the abyss. 

She was all he needed and never knew...

It wasn’t power or money... standing at this precipice he knew...

She moaned loud, thrashing as he brought her climax from her on his tongue... his fingers...

He drank her down... his salvation...

”I am yours Rey...we will never feel alone again.” He kissed her deeply and he pushed inside her finally.

He made love to her like it was his life’s purpose. 

The lawyers had most paperwork dealt with.

The police would of course never find Snoke...

Ben missed his mother terribly... his father...

But somehow he knew they had found each other in the beyond, found peace... knew he loved them.

And Rey... he would give her a good life...

A full life...

No more deprivation... she would be out in the sun, the world would meet Scavenger and adore her raw talent.

His inheritance would provide them with what they needed.

He was already in the process of minimizing his assets. She was in line for all the money etc that Hux hid.

They decided they would donate to worthy causes and live comfortably. 

Her pieces were sought after and she enjoyed it so he would support her.

He held her tight, she was shining with a sheen of sweat and absolutely beautiful to him.

” I think we should get married...” he muttered against her breast.

”hmmmmm... maybe... I might let you convince me once I can breathe steady again.” She teased.

Ben grinned mischievously. ”sounds perfect.” 

 

 

 


End file.
